


Consistency

by IllogicalSkittles



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eruri being cute, Fluff, Levi and flower crowns, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, So fluffy you die, Squad levi being idiots, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllogicalSkittles/pseuds/IllogicalSkittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing is consistent in a world with titans.<br/>What about a world without them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consistency

Everyday is met with uncertainty. Will titans breach the wall today? Tomorrow? A week from now? Humanity faces a constant threat. 

Every mission outside the walls is as consistent as the weather. Nobody knows who will die next. Which squad would be wiped out by titans. How the weather would be like.

Every angle. Every shot. It determines how you use 3DMG in combat. If you kill the titan or not. If the titan kills you or not. 

Every titan that emerges. The Colossal Titan? The Armoured Titan? The Female Titan? An Aberrant? Nobody can predict. 

Every meeting in Sina. Will the Survey Corps survive? More funding? No funding? The fate of the Survey Corps hangs at a balance. 

The world contradicts itself. It is inconsistent and constant at the same time. 

Is Levi okay? 

Is Erwin okay? 

Perhaps the only thing close to consistency they had was when they did fall to bed with each other at the end of the day, Erwin will always kiss Levi goodnight and spoon him from behind and Levi will do the same, nestling into Erwin's arms. They sleep like this and wake up in a mess of tangled sheets, kissing each other good morning. Like clockwork they repeat the ritual everyday without fail. They are both each others constants. 

Even when Erwin loses his arm, Levi kisses the motionless Commander goodnight and remains vigil at his bedside clutching his lone hand until exhaustion takes over and he passes out. In the morning, Levi wakes up with an awkward pain in his back but he kisses Erwin good morning anyway. 

The only time the ritual is disrupted is when Levi has to hide his squad in the forest. He spends the night before he has to leave back in Erwin's embrace, muttering sweet nothings and promises of his return to the blond. Erwin kisses him again and tells him that he trusts his words and that he should rest for tomorrow. Levi obliges, turning and wrapping his arms around Erwin's body as tight as he can, willing for them to become one. They fall asleep like that. When morning comes, Erwin is left alone in his bed. 

They both trust each other to come back safe but constant was the fear of the other being sent home in a body bag. Erwin nearly gets executed and Levi nearly gets killed by Kenny. 

But when the last titan falls, everything suddenly becomes consistent. A different consistent. Certain. Firm. Strong. Free. 

Gone was the fear of the chance of death at every corner. Gone was the fear of titans. Gone was the constant inconsistence of their fate. 

They were free. Humanity was free. Free from the titans and the walls. The constant freedom of the horizons was forbidden no longer. 

Amidst the steam of the last fallen titan, Erwin kisses Levi. Levi kisses back seconds later. Soldiers cheer around them - whether it was because of their new found freedom or the fact that their superiors were kissing, they would never know. They spend the ride back to the Walls, hands intertwined. 

When the Legion returns, the Walls dance, marvelling at their new found freedom. A huge celebration is thrown and surprisingly, Levi joins in the festivities. 

The Survey Corps HQ's courtyard is filled to the brim with casually dressed soldiers and their families dancing and cheering. From his vantage point, Erwin sees Levi holding a soldier's young daughter in his arms, actually laughing as the girl tries to put a flower crown on his head as his squad gawks at him in the background. She succeeds. 

"You're so pretty! Like a Prince!" The girl cheers. 

"Am I, now? As you wish, my Queen." Levi smiles and sets the girl on the ground, bowing to her. And if it was even possible, his squad's jaws slam to the ground. 

Levi looked impossibly beautiful like that, face soft and free from the stress and worry of war. Something stirs in Erwin's heart and the box in his pocket suddenly begins to feel heavier. 

This is the new constant he can have with Levi. He remembers that Levi dreamed of opening his own tea shop, that is if he lived to see freedom. He remembers the what-ifs and could-bes and the fantasies they yearned to have. He remembers them jokingly thinking of names for their children - Isabel, Farlan and Mike. Constant happiness and domestic bliss and no threat of the titans. Impossible, Levi would scoff. 

But now it was entirely possible to fulfil them all. And he was going to fulfil the first thing that was on their list and now was the right time to do it. 

Erwin turns to Hanji, the only person privy to his secret, who was busy laughing away in drunken glee. "I'm going to do it." He says quietly. 

"Do what?"

Erwin stands up and pats his pocket, hoping for Hanji to catch on. Thankfully, she does. 

"O-Oh my God, Erwin! Seriously?" Hanji's smile becomes impossibly wider. Erwin smiles and nods, gesturing for Hanji to keep quiet. Hanji nods back and turns excitedly to the soldier next to her and whispers in his ear. The soldier smirks and passes the message around. 

Erwin quietly walks towards Levi, who was busy talking to his squad, face slightly flushed with embarrassment about just now. 

"Prince Captain! You're so pretty!" Eren teased. 

"Can we make you flower crowns too, sir?"

"Should we bow to you, Your Highness?"

"Shitty brats, don't you dare-"

"Bow!" Jean screamed and the squad bent and curtsied their Captain. 

Levi groaned. "I swear to God I'm going to fucking make you clean HQ by yourselves without 3DMG just to watch your miser-" 

"The King has arrived!" Armin shouted. 

Levi whipped around to see Erwin on his knees, bowing to him. Levi grimaced. "Get off your knees, Erwin. Don't entertain them, your pants will get dirty."  
Erwin smiles. "But your Highness, I have something to say and I'm going to say it from down here." 

Levi's eyes widen, lost for words, he nods. Suddenly the entire court's eyes are on them. 

"Levi, no words can describe how much I love you. You are my universal constant. My sun, my moon, my stars. The only thing that was consistent throughout the war was you falling into bed and kissing me every night and your constant presence by my side. You followed me into hell and back. You are the anchor to my ship amidst the storm and supported and believed in me when nobody did. You are a loyal Captain, soldier, friend and lover but now I ask one more thing of you," Erwin took a breath and awkwardly fumbled for the box in his pocket. When did his hand become so shaky? He popped open the box revealing the simple silver band. 

"Will you marry me?"

Finally. Erwin looked up into Levi's tear filled eyes, vaguely aware of some of the sniffles from the crowd. 

Levi nods. "Yes. Yes I would."

Erwin beams as he hastily stands up to kiss Levi again amidst the thundering applause of the court. They break away and Erwin carefully slips the band on Levi's finger, admiring his handiwork. Levi's smile threatens to break his face as he wraps his arms around Erwin's neck, burying his face into his chest in a tight hug, revelling in the moment of their destiny. 

They stay at the courtyard for another half an hour as people congratulate their new engagement before deciding that the day's activities was starting to take a toll on them. They bid the celebrations goodnight and head to their bedroom. The flower crown still perched on Levi's head. 

That night, they repeat their ritual as per usual. Erwin kisses Levi goodnight and spoons him from behind. Levi does the same, peppering Erwin's arm with butterfly kisses as he admires his ring again, getting used to the unfamiliar weight on his ring finger. 

"I love you."

"I love you too. Thank you for being constant."

Consistency at its best.

**Author's Note:**

> CONGRATS you've somehow managed to read my entire fic omg. I hope you liked it. 
> 
> This is my first post on this site and my first fic in like 4 years. Feedback is love. 
> 
> Come talk Eruri to me on my tumblr prosecutorheichou.tumblr.com


End file.
